1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to infant care products. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a swaddling blanket for an infant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Providing bands of cloth to wrap infants is known as swaddling. Traditionally, this, centuries old, art entails laying an infant onto a blanket fabricated from soft material and wrapping the infant therein by means of a series of blanket folds, wraps and tucks. The traditional swaddle blanket has proven to be less than desired in that it presents a somewhat bulky package and fails to provide adequate head and neck support for the infant. Furthermore, the infant is often able to kick out of the traditional swaddle. The swaddling art would certainly welcome an improved blanket that would alleviate bulk and provide neck and head support.
Thus, a swaddling blanket solving the aforementioned problems is desired.